Leonardo DiCaprio
Leonardo DiCaprio (1974 - ) Deaths in Film *''Total Eclipse'' (1995) [Arthur Rimbaud]: Dies of syphilis. (It's been a while since I've seen this movie, but I believe his body was shown afterwards lying in bed.) *''The Quick and the Dead (1995)'' [The Kid]: Shot in the stomach in a gunfight with his father (Gene Hackman). *''William Shakespeare's Romeo + Juliet (1996) ''[Romeo]: Commits suicide by drinking poison in Claire Danes's crypt; he dies in Claire's arms shortly after she wakes up from her seeming death. *''Titanic (1997)'' [Jack Dawson]: Freezes to death while hanging on to the side of a makeshift raft in the water, after making sure that Kate Winslet is safely aboard the raft. *''Blood Diamond'' (2006) [Danny Archer]: Shot in the side in a gunfight with Arnold Vosloo. He doesn't realize he's bene shot until after shooting and killins some soldiers chasing him in the mountains; he dies shortly afterwards while helping Djimon Hounsou and Kagiso Kuypers get to safety. *''The Departed (2006)'' [Billy Costigan]: Shot in the head by James Badge Dale in an elevator, as Leonardo is about to arrest Matt Damon. *''Inception (2010)'' [Cobb]: Dies in several of the dream-worlds: In one, he is drowned (off-screen) when the building floods, after Lukas Haas dunks the real Leonardo in a tub to wake him up. In another, he is hit by a train (along with Marion Cotillard) when they lie on the tracks in order to wake up to reality. He survives the movie in reality. *''J. Edgar'' (2011) [J. Edgar Hoover]: Dies (off-screen) of a heart attack; his body is shown afterwards lying beside his bed when Armie Hammer finds him. *''Django Unchained (2012)'' [Calvin Candie]: Shot in the chest (causing him to fall back into a book case and onto a globe) by Christoph Waltz with a gun hidden up Christoph's sleeve, as Samuel L. Jackson and James Remar look on in shock (his body is later seen when Samuel hugs him). *''The Great Gatsby'' (2013) [Jay Gatsby]: Shot in the back by Jason Clarke (believing he caused his wife Isla Fisher's death, unknown to Clarke, it was Carey Mulligan who kills Fisher). *''The Revenant (2015)'' [Hugh Glass]: Possibly freezes to death (off-screen). Gallery Candie's death.png|Leonardo DiCaprio in Django Unchained Screen_Shot_2016-01-21_at_11.11.10_AM.png|Leonardo DiCaprio '(Possible death)' in The Revenant' Dicaprio Gatsby.PNG|Leonardo DiCaprio in The Great Gatsby Leonardo-in-Romeo-Juliet-leonardo-dicaprio-22666161-1392-596.jpg|Leonardo DiCaprio in Romeo + Juliet Leonardo DiCaprio The Departed.png|Leonardo DiCaprio in The Departed. Leonardo DiCaprio J.Edgar.PNG|Leonardo DiCaprio in J. Edgar. Blood_Diamond_-_I_m_exactly_where_I_m_supposed_to_be._-_YouTube_-_2016-12-29_20.13.59.png|Leonardo DiCaprio in Blood Diamond Di Caprio, Leonardo Di Caprio, Leonardo Di Caprio, Leonardo Category:Academy Award Winners DiCaprio, Leonardo Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by drowning Category:Death scenes by freezing Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by poison Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by heart attack Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Death scenes by combat Category:Death scenes by relative Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Ghost scenes Category:Actors who died in Quentin Tarantino Movies Category:Razzie Award Nominees Category:Razzie Award Winners Category:Ambiguous death scenes Category:Dream death scenes Category:Liberals Category:Agnostic Category:Producers Category:Actors who died in a Scorsese movie Category:Emmy Award Nominees Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:Golden Globe Winners Category:BAFTA Award Nominees Category:BAFTA Award Winners Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Actors who died in William Shakespeare Movies Category:Actors who died in James Cameron Films Category:People who died in Sam Raimi Movies Category:Actors who died in Clint Eastwood Movies Category:Actors who died in Alejandro G. Innaritu Films Category:Actors who died in Edward Zwick Movies Category:Voice Actors Category:Performers with disabilities Category:Method Actors Category:Crime Stars Category:Horror Stars Category:Western Stars Category:Comedy Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:Romance Stars Category:Paramount Stars Category:Drama Stars Category:Death scenes by hanging Category:Motor Mouths Category:Caucasian actors and actresses Category:Nudity Category:MTV Movie Award Winners Category:MTV Movie Award Nominees Category:Screen Guild Award Winners Category:Screen Guild Award Nominees Category:Saturn Award Nominees Category:20th Century Fox Stars Category:Deaths in the 20th Century Fox universe Category:Performers who died on the Titanic